everwindrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction
Several Millennia Ago... The world of Galwyndor was being destroyed by magic. In a last-ditch effort to save the planet, the Eari, a small order of spellcasters, sacrificed themselves to create the Eari Stones, stones that could trap magic. With these stones, the Alliance Army set out to hunt and destroy all magic in a campaign that came to be known as The Great Purge. One spellcaster, the Glyphmaster known as Atury, opened up a Keldra Gateway to escape his pursuers, a spell which was beyond his ability. The mistake sent him and some of the Alliance Army to the world of Errod, a place where magic flowed through everything. Atury spent the next 40 years learning the ways of Errodian magic while still being hunted by the more dedicated who crossed over. Atury finally learned enough to recreate the Gateway and return to Galwydor. You are one of the ones that crossed back over, except it has been 8000 years since his first departure. Galwyndor is now a withered remnant of what it once was, a wasteland, a world dying. Citizens have just recovered from the worst plague in history - the Curella Virus; what's worse is that the vaccine that saved them from total devastation left most of the population sterile. A renegade Emperor, Vralius, has started a ruthless campaign to conquer the known world, and a new drug, Adoxipham, has surfaced which is spread by force because it is laced with magic and cannot be kicked. Can you survive this new hellscape before Atury or Vralius destroy the planet once and for all? Background After the Fourth Great War destroyed most of the world, a large alliance of nations met in secret to discuss how to prevent a war of that magnitude from happening again. One of the two schools of magic, the Draol, excelled at using their magic during war, but it was clear that they were becoming too powerful and that if left unchecked, magic would destroy the world. The alliance, in concert with the Eari, the other school of magic, decided ultimately to embark upon a massive campaign to rid the world of magic use entirely, for the good of the world. In its final act, the Eari sacrificed themselves to create the seventeen Eari Stones, which were use to seek out and destroy those who used magic. The stones were given to the Alliance armies; they could use the stones to capture the magic of spellcasters and lock it away inside the stones. Once inside the stones, it could never be released. The Alliance armies set out to hunt down any and all magic users, good or evil, and destroy them and the magic they possessed. This process was referred to as The Great Purge; during The Purge, many spellcasters went into hiding or were destroyed by the Eari Stones. Atury, one of the last remaining spellcasters of Galwyndor, was hunted down like all the rest. The Gruenor and Aerylothian armies, who led the Alliance, all but decimated Atury's throng of minions; when victory was nearly certain, Atury, in a last-ditch effort to escape, opened a Keldra Gateway, a spell which was beyond his ability, which erroneously transported himself, his minions, and a portion of the two armies to the world of Errod. Your Campaign So now you are on the wastelands of Galwyndor after following Atury through the Gateway. The world is dying and there are still many things that threaten to finish it off for good. Emperor Vralius. Atury. Adoxipham. Sterlization. Famine. Violence. *Do you continue to hunt him down so you can follow through on your mission to kill him? *Do you try to learn enough magic to make your way back to Errod? *Do you decide to settle in for the long haul and try to assimilate into society? *Do you join Vralius? *Or do you try to raise your own army to either stand against him or conquer the world yourself? Category:Core Guidebook